Contradiction
by lostmoonchild
Summary: They were opposites in both personality and elements yet somehow they made it work between them.


lostmoonchild: The excuse for this story's conception: I was bored. A bored authoress is a dangerous thing especially when video games (nobody shoot me for this) got boring after the first hour. So anyway, here's "Contradiction" for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Contradiction<p>

They were opposites in personality and in element and yet they still loved a love that knew no bounds. Where one controlled fire, the other controlled water. Despite knowing that fire burned, Yuri still loved to watch the way his fiancé's eyes would flash when he was feeling some powerful emotion.

There were absolutely no words that could describe how beautiful the blond was and if he knew what went on in his first and only love's thoughts he would discover that Wolfram's thoughts were the same. He would know of the beauty that Wolfram saw when he watched Yuri's kindness wash over those around him like waves over rocks until there remained only smooth stones in their wake.

Wolfram knew he couldn't help but act on his emotions just as he knew that Yuri couldn't always control himself when his sense of justice had been fired away at by another. Where he was a wild fire, Yuri was a hurricane. They were simply two forces of nature that normally couldn't exist with the other.

In nature, his fire couldn't stand against Yuri's water but when they were together Wolfram knew it was pointless to pretend he could hope to survive without Yuri. His love for the raven was just too much and nearly consumed him. No, it didn't nearly consume him. It pulled him under like the currents in the seas or like a tidal wave overtook a ship during a storm.

Yuri knew what their love was like to Wolfram and knew that he personally saw their love as a wildfire that burned around them. When they kissed, there was no tenderness to be found upon the other's lips. There was merely a burning hunger that scorched them but still they longed for it.

When they were together, they kept each other in check without even realizing what they were doing. Those around them watched with fascination as their relationship began to flourish as if it were one of the flowers in Lady Celi's garden. What was even more fascinating, they felt, was that the two didn't realize that it was happening. It was as if the two were meant to be together and it had taken being flushed down a toilet on Yuri's part of making it happen.

There were days when both he and Wolfram were calm. When those days happened, Yuri loved to watch Wolfram and memorize everything the blonde did. It was almost like watching a candle burn lazily. "Beautiful." Yuri said softly.

Wolfram looked at Yuri with a questioning look, his emerald eyes questioning. "What are you thinking?" Wolfram questioned before irritation flashed. "You're thinking about somebody else!"

And there went the peaceful candle flame and the beginning of the campfire. "I'm only thinking about how beautiful you are." Yuri responded patiently.

"Liar."

He really didn't know how Wolfram could be so insecure. "You are beautiful, Wolf. I don't know what I did to get you." Yuri responded. "You shine as brightly as fire and you're just as warm."

A light blush formed on Wolfram's face; further proving Yuri's point. "Stupid. If you're going to compare me to fire then it's only fair that I get to compare you to water." Wolfram responded.

Yuri grinned slightly in response before settling down as he put an arm around Wolfram's waist. Things were calm between them again and as Wolfram glanced at Yuri, he was reminded of a stream. While the stream was small, it eventually connected to a river and that river went to the ocean. There wasn't much Wolfram could actively say about their relationship other than they were both friends and lovers. In all honesty, Wolfram wouldn't have had it any other way.

They were contradictions, both in elements and personality. Wolfram was fire, burning brightly and filled with passion that only a manipulator of fire could possess. Yuri was water, calm and ever changing to work around obstacles. Maybe it was because of their contradictions with each other that their relationship thrived so well.

It didn't matter that their relationship had started off rocky and it wouldn't matter what the future brought to challenge them. Neither one wanted to see what life without the other was. They had each been faced with it and it had terrified them badly enough that they fought tooth and nail to reclaim the other.

Society could claim that the success of a relationship is based on the shared likes of both parties. Social norms wouldn't survive very long when their temperaments and likes were different. Their relationship was based on their contradictions and with every argument that broke out between them; their relationship grew stronger and stronger. Let the future and those that hated them being together bring on the challenges. Their love was strong enough to endure.

Yuri knew that while he was water and Wolfram was fire, there was nothing else beyond that and that was exactly how he preferred it.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Meh, probably not one of the better oneshots but I was bored and I had a cousin watching me. There's just something about writing whilewaqbeing watched10 that doesn't feel right. That and I'm plotting out a challenge fic that was issued earlier today involving an anime I've never watched so I'm introducing myself to it. Anyway, I'm gonna run and vanish until next Friday so ja ne! Read and review!<p> 


End file.
